


you can be my full time daddy

by ridelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Chaptered, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Subspace, Top Harry, Top Louis, harry is louis' baby, so many things so many tags i can't even, they both top & bottom so i might as well juST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridelou/pseuds/ridelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's been too stressed lately and louis found a way to help him through it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's not like Harry had planned this, really. If that was the way that things actually worked, the last thing he'd pick would be feeling this way. Interviews, promo, photoshoots and award shows had been getting to him - more than the usual.  
He barely had any time to lie down in bed in his boxers and watch some useless show on TV, or call up one of his friends to hang out for a while. And when he did have time, Harry was too tired to do anything productive. Like spend time with his boyfriend. Long story short; he was going through a patch full of overly-exaggerated misery and loneliness.

"Babe?" Louis asked once they reached a camera-free zone, hurrying up his steps to reach the taller male. "D'you wanna come to my room for a while? We could, y'know, order fancy room service, watch some dumb show on the telly and bother each other for a few hours before goin' to bed." The blue-eyed one offered, wiggling his eyebrows in an attempt to make his clearly upset boyfriend laugh, or at least smile. The unspoken joke was soon brushed off, though, when Harry faked a small smile and looked away as he kept on walking towards his own room. 

"Sounds nice, Lou." He started off, bringing one hand up to his face to softly scrath one side of his nose. "But I think 'm just gonna go ahead and get some sleep. Don't really feel like staying up much longer." Harry said, finishing his statement with honest words but obviously keeping something to himself.

The shorter male pouted at first, but it soon turned into a frown as he realized begging wouldn't change much their current situation. "'Kay. Le'mme know if you change your mind, yeah?" Louis asked and pecked his boyfriend in the cheek, not waiting for an answer before walking away towards the door of his, probably untidy, hotel room.

Harry sighed, nodding to himself as an answer to the question he was previously asked and opened the door quickly, leaving it unlocked. It didn't take him too long to slide into the chamber with one swift motion and throw himself on the bed. Face resting against the soft bunch of pillows that had been arranged earlier as he stared out at his hand, the one playing with a thread hanging out of the blanket covering his bed. Thousands of thoughts were running through his head, and the silence that was ruling the room was only making it clearer for him to hear. He should've accepted Louis' offer, should be hanging out with him right now instead of lying down alone in this cheap but soft bed. But then again, Harry couldn't find the strength to get up and go over right now. -It didn't make any sense. He wanted things to change; wanted to be happy. But when he had the chance to be so, when something came up and gave him a shot to be able to do something about it and change, he turned it down. Harry was just too tired to search for his own happiness.

*

Louis was simply being himself. Lying down without a shirt on as he watched a random repetition of a football match, beer in hand. But something was different this time. The bottle of beer had yet to be opened, and his mind wasn't really paying attention to the game playing on the device located in front of his eyes. He _knew_ that something was wrong. Felt it in his bones, even. But what was there to do? He'd tried just about everything and anything, and it all seemed to be failing.  
Dealing with Harry had never been easy, and he was fully aware of it. But this, _this_ , was a whole new level of weird. Even for Harold.

Leaving the beer on the nightstand table, he stood up. Louis didn't even bother to turn off the television, although he, surprisingly, considered the idea to put on a shirt. But his mind quickly shrugged it off, and soon he found himself walking through the corridor towards Curly's room. 

He was about to knock when suddenly he remembered that it was _Harry_. They'd seen each other through - well, almost everything. Besides, the lazy ass had never been good at remembering to lock doors. So, it was no surprise to Louis when he was able to open the door in his first, lazy attempt. His blue eyes hoped to meet the large figure lying down on the beed not too long after, but that didn't happen. Instead, he found an unmade bed and some clothes scattered around the floor. His body fully entered the room now, and Louis softly closed the door behind him, hoping he wouldn't scare Harry.  
The light of the bathroom was on and the door ajar, but no sound whatsoever was coming from the room. It was quite scary, if you asked him. _What if Harry had tripped while taking a shower and he was just **there**? Passed out on the floor?_ The idea on itself freaked him out, and in no time he was walking towards the door and opening it, only to reveal the most heart-breaking scene he had ever witnessed. Harry was sitting on the tub, naked and with his knees against chest as he rested his head in them. And if Louis hadn't known better, if he hadn't known his boyfriend as much, he would've thought he looked almost pretty with his curls falling over his face like that, covering it. 

Soon enough, or maybe all too quickly, he was kneeling down next to Harry with his hand in the back of his boyfriend's head as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. 

"'S just me, Haz." He whispered when he felt Harry's body jump from surprise. "Just me." The male repeated. It didn't seem to have a good effect, though. Because the naked figure beside him released a sob, one that broke his heart one more time. Maybe it was Louis' imagination, or maybe it was actually going on, but he felt the curly-haired one shake his head as another sob shook his pale body.

Harry looked up, or sideways, and his green eyes met Louis' blue ones. They didn't seem as green this time. They were blood-shot, red and puffy; just as if he had been crying. Which, from the smaller boy's guesses, had happened. It was clear now, Harry was shaking his head with resignment. "Lou" He almost chocked out, voice breaking into a million pieces of fragile porcelain. " _Lou_ " Harry repeated, sounding broken and so, so fucking tiny and dependent. It was like Louis wasn't strong enough for the joyless staring contest they had been sharing for the last few seconds, and instead of giving up, he moved closer to the boy, bringing him into his arms and planting a kiss to the top of his head. Both, Louis and Harry hoped it'd make him feel better. But deep down, it was clear that something as simple as contact between two lips and hair would not change anything about the way Harry was feeling. And they both hated to know that they were aware of it.

The younger boy sobbed a few more times as he now rested his face on the crook of Louis' neck, the soft skin there getting wet soon by the tears leaving his eyes, but none of them really cared about that. "Darling..." He tried, rubbing softly his boyfriend's back soothingly as he tried to calm him down and failed miserably. "Harry, baby, we need to get you to bed before you get sick." He mumbled, soon hearing a sad whine coming from Harry's red and swollen lips. And in that moment, Louis hated both of their heights. If only the guy wasn't so darn tall, or he wasn't so freaking petite, Louis would be able to carry him there - and this wouldn't be an issue. But one more time: it is what it is. 

Harry stood up, his pale skin somehow matching the pearly color of the tub. The body that so many times had turned Louis on looked so innocent, fragile and delicate it was almost killing him. Or both of them. With one arm around Harry's waist, and fingers tracing soft, random patterns against the skin, they walked together and reached the cold and empty bed. Harry was the first one to lie down, and Louis wasn't going to complain this time. Not like he always did when they were fooling around in their free time. This was no time for jokes and he knew it. Once his boyfriend's body was curled up on itself with his back facing Louis, this last one fixed himself so he was sitting down on the mattress close to the other boy. Harry's body was still shaking slightly from the small sobs leaving his mouth, and what seemed to be so extremely tall just seconds ago seemed incredibly small and vulnerable now. Once again, his hand met the soft, cold skin of Harry's back. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked as calmly as he could, trying not to jolt up the situation. Louis got not response, though, which could only mean one thing. "You know I'm always here for you, right? Good _and_ bad times. Doesn't matter."  
And almost as if it was a work of art, these words worked because in a matter of seconds, Harry was twisting his body and unravelling himself from the position, only to look at him in the eyes with a pleading gaze. No words were shared, because no words were needed. They had always been able to get each other just by looking into their eyes; it was their thing. Louis offered him a comforting smile, no happiness behind it, only love and support.

Harry's lips parted like he was about to speak, eyes still puffy and tired. His whole face seemed to go even sadder as he breathed in and prepared himself to talk. "It's been so hard." He muttered, words muffled by emotional pain stuck on his throat constantly. "It's been so _hard, Lou_. And I just - I can't do it anymore." Harry managed to speak, a few tears slipping from his eyes as he closed them while he spoke. Louis didn't stop his encouraging movements, though. He kept rubbing his boy's back lovingly, listening to him vent while admiring him with love and sadness in his eyes. "Don't want to. 'T shouldn't be this hard." The boy finished, turning around and curling up once again, but this time facing Louis. The blue eyes were set on Harry as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the older boy's knee, wanting to feel close to him. The hand that was once touching his back, was not placed on his head as it softly caressed his hair. -If there was something Louis could do, anything that would make his lovely boyfriend feel better, he wouldn't think twice before doing it. But even though Harry rarely went into states like this one, Louis already knew that the only thing he could do was wait with him; let him know he's there and will never even think about leaving. Louis fingers somehow ended up tracing shapes on the skin of Harry's cheek, catching the tears and drying them up, and they were now ghosting over his lips. Louis seemed to be extremely flexible for a moment as he bent down and offered him a sweet, quick but loving kiss that was accepted painfully. "What can I do, babe? Say the word and I'll do it. Just - need to know what to do. Need you to tell me." He whispered once he was sitting down normally on the mattress again, fingertips still touching Harry's soft, innocent face. However, he shook his head with furrowed eyebrows, like if there was nothing left to do. As if he was a lost cause. "Just stay here with me, and don't leave" Harry whispered with a weak voice, and he soon found comfort as Louis immitated his position and mumbled a soft 'alright, _baby_ ' with his hands still keeping him safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry's been too stressed lately and louis found a way to help him through it

Lights turned off, window slightly opened and lips hungrily locked; the best way to finish a tiring day full of interviews and endless promotions. Harry's hands were gripping his boyfriend's hips in a rough way as they shared a needy kiss they'd been waiting to share all day. The height difference between the two lovers was nothing new, but Louis' sense were on full overdrive and he couldn't help but feel like he'd fall into the ground if Harry let him go; head too dizzy with desire to think straight. Or to think at all, really. 

Together they stumbled towards the bed, breaking the kiss as the smaller boy fell with his back hitting the mattress softly once the back of his knees hit the piece of furniture. A moan left his lips as soon as his curly-haired boyfriend placed himself on top, arms on each side of his head. They stared at each other like that for a few seconds - Harry's eyes filled with lust but a glance of something more, but the desire kept growing inside of the older male, and in no time he was connecting their lips again with his hand gripping the curls on the nape of the neck. Harry kissed back gladly but slowly, as if he was trying to change the pace of the events happening that night. Louis couldn't bring himself to care too much, though, not when he was in such a greedy and needy state. Their lips kept on moving against each other, different rhythms making the kiss rough and disorganized, but none of them would dare to complain. Short, thick legs wrapped around Harry's waist soon enough, as if encouraging the taller lover to make a move. To roll his hips and cause some friction; anything. But nothing happened. They kept kissing, if you could call it that, for various seconds before Louis broke the kiss to speak. "I swear if you don't do anything, Harry -" He threatened without finishing, ending the misterious statement with a pull of his boyfriend's curly hair. And if he wasn't this turned on, if his senses weren't so cloudy and confused, he could've sworn he heard a whine - a pleading sound of pleasure. 

Taking this as his cue, Louis rolled them over,ending on top of the green-eyed one. His hands were resting on either side of Harry's head, taking a hold of the sheets to keep himself up. The times were Louis was on top of him were rare, and Harry knew how to savour them - but this time it was different. He wanted something different, and by the look in his boyfriend's eyes, Louis knew something was up. "You wanna play a game? Let's play a game" He mumbled, leaning down to press a teasing and seductive kiss to the shell of his ear. "If you touch, we stop. And you know what happened last time we stopped." Louis explained, his whole body lowering as open-mouthed kisses were pressed to Harry's rising, pale chest. His large hands were gripping the material covering the bed as he bit his lower lip in an attempt to keep himself from touching. 

Louis continued kissing down his overly-warm body, until his lips met the hem of his boxers. Harry wasn't sure how they had ended up in their underwear, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't greatful for it in that moment. A shaky breath flew past his lips as the plastic smacked his skin seconds later. Louis was clearly in a teasing mood, and he wasn't willing to go easy on him. Another kiss was implanted to his body, this time to the skin covering his hip bone and Harry just had to look down, knowing what was next.  
The piece of clothing was removed and thrown somewhere into the dark room with one swift motion, practice making the whole situation perfect. Harry was lying down completely exposed on their bed, lips obscenely red and swollen as he looked down at his boyfriend, hoping he'd do something. Louis was taking advantage of his knowledge. He knew that Harry wouldn't say anything; he had never been one to beg for what he wanted - a pleading look would always be enough for him. And this time shouldn't be any different. After all, Louis was just as aroused as him. He leaned in, looking at his boyfriend's cock with lustful eyes. _The things he would do to that cock if he had enough time._ Thing was, he didn't have enough time to tease him just as much as he wanted to, so he decided to go straight ahead. Perhaps not so **straight**. He gave the slit a quick kitten-like lick, earning a grunt from Harry. They both had had enough of the teasing, and Louis' lips wrapped around the head, delighting Harry with a tight warmth. It was like Harry was trying to supress his sounds, biting his lips and stopping the action only to breathe in a bunch of air to remain alive. He'd never been too loud, but trying to keep the moans in was something new for the both of them. Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he bobbed his head, half because he wanted to focus and make this good for Harry, and half because he wasn't able to understand his boy's silence. Maybe if he tried harder, he'd _have_ to make a sound. Any type of noise would be enough for Louis. He bobbed his head even lower, taking Harry's length as deep as it'd go, hitting the back of his throat. His thoughts were confirmed when a whine left his boyfriend's mouth. It was most definitely new - the whole Harry whining thing. _How did he go from low, deep grunting and groaning to moaning and whining overnight?_ Louis wasn't sure he had done something, but Harry's body seemed to go tense - right after the whine abandoned his lips and his boyfriend took notice. Fearing that something had happened, Louis' hands searched for Harry's by the side of his warm body until their fingers brushed, intertwining them swiftly in a comforting way. _'It's okay,'_ he tried to transmit with the touch. _'It's alright'._

Harry's breath hitched behind he throat as he felt his muscles contract. Louis kept working on him, though, mouth wrapping him beautifully as their fingers played slowly, offering the younger boy some unspoken support. He was close, almost too damn close, and he wanted to come _so, so bad_ \- but the knot in his throat, and the voice in the back of his head had other plans. He closed his eyes, focusing on the pleasure and allowing the whines and moans to leave his plump, sensitive lips.

And only around three seconds later, a shocked gasp left Harry's mouth. Louis swirled his tongue around the tip and as if it wasn't enough pleasure reaching his boyfriend's body, the tip of his wet finger ghosted over Harry's hole as it clenched on air. It seemed like Harry was on fire, his body was hot and the pleasure was only making him warmer. He wanted to arch his back, pull at Louis' light brown hair, even though he didn't know if he'd pull him up - or pull him down and make him choke slightly. But he wouldn't do that, so he didn't. The curly haired boy stayed as silent as he could through the whole night, taking anything that the shorter male decided to give him - and later on, Harry fucked Louis without saying a word about what he wanted. 

*

Louis had noticed the weird - or should I say _different_? - attitude Harry showed that night, and even though he wanted to tell Harry about it, he knew it wasn't the right moment to do so. And because of this, he promised himself he'd keep his mouth shut until the next time they were alone together in a silent, quiet and relaxed room. A promise that he surprisingly managed to keep.

"Haz, d'you think you could stop doing whatever it is that you're doing for a second?" Louis shouted as he walked down the stairs and into the living room, where the green-eyed boy layed on the couch watching TV. 

"Yeah, 'course." He answered, lowering the volume and turning his head to look at his shirtless boyfriend, his breath hitching behind his throat in surprise. "Need anything?" 

Louis walked towards him, a sigh leaving his lips as he sat down next to Harry. Mixed feelings filled his body. Fear, anxiety, confusion- Louis didn't know anymore. He wasn't backing down, though, wasn't going to bail on the plan. At least not tonight.

"What's up with you?" He blurted out, staring at the younger male in the eyes. Harry's eyebrows furrowed, his mouth curling in a funny way that normally would've made both of them chuckle, but _again_ , this was no time to laugh. "I mean, you've been kinda' weird lately, and I don't mean that day I had to drag you out of the shower because you now that I don't mind helping you in days like those. I mean in our, y'know, -sex life." Louis almost whispered, playing with his fingers blindly as he kept on saring at Harry, who was now staring at his own lap. Silence ruled the room for some seconds that felt like years, and Louis considered the idea of continuing talking, but he decided it would be better if they just stated silent until someone dared to move on.

"I-" Harry started, attempting to look up and into Louis' eyes but failing, soon giving up. "Don't really know what you're talking 'bout, Lou" He shrugged, offering a lazy try at pretending he was actually oblivious to the topic. However, Louis was done with being patient and quiet, he had had enough - as selfish as that sounded.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Harry, because you clearly do know what I'm talking 'bout." Louis snapped, fixing himself on the seat so he was kneeling on the couch in front of Harry. "Or are you going to tell me that the sudden change from a muscular and dominant guy to a someone that barely looks like they're enjoying themselves when they have their dick up their boyfriend's ass is completely normal? I would say that something is happening. Something _big_ , if you don't me saying that. -Or if you; I don't care." Louis finished his annoyed ramble with a sigh, as he let go of the air he didn't know he had been holding. Harry just stared at him, gaining the strength to speak - to answer to what he had heard. It was true, and that was what hurt the most; the fact that the both of them had noticed that something was different and they took so long to talk about it, so long to face the situation.

"It's just different now..." Harry mumbled shyly, saying that not only to Louis, but to himself as well. He looked up, and before the boy in front of him could say anything else, he continued. "I don't feel like having _my dick up your arse_ anymore, Louis. A-and it's so weird, how one day I loved the way it felt and the next one I wanted something else." He spoke softly, fixing his curls as he did so. "Don't think I don't want to have sex with you, though. Because the sex's been awesome, and we both know that. It's just that I don't have the _strength_ to be the dom anymore, Lou. These last couple of weeks have been so, so fuckin' tiring - and you, out of all people, should know that." Harry was rambling now, his hands shaking as he finally said out loud what had been in his head for so long. "I want someone to take care of me. Feel and know that someone is, you know?"

"Y-you mean like, sort of, a baby?" Louis asked, innocence and curiosity behind his question. The though surprised him, although deep down it really didn't. Harry might be tall, muscular and extremely flirty, but Louis should've known better. He should've known that no one can be that self-less without breaking down. We all need a rock. Someone that will always be there for us. It might've been Louis' imagination, or maybe it was reality, but he thinks he saw the curls move as Harry nodded his head as it hung low. The shirtless, tanned boy moved closer, one hand was placed at the back of Harry's neck as the fingers played with the short curls. "My baby" He whispered with delight, eyes shining as they stared at his boyfriend. "Always so pretty."

And so they stayed spooing the rest of the day, Louis accepting the challenge of being the big spoon, and Harry taking the invitation to be hugged and kissed as he layed as the little spoon. He had never felt this loved and pretty before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised a few of you a second chapter and hey!!!! i always keep my promises so chapter 2 for yall to fulfill your larry needs. you can thank me later, dw. thereS SMUT AYYE NOT THE BEST BUT STILL DECENT, RIGHT??? tell me im right pls. took hella long but it has arrived

**Author's Note:**

> whaddup, lil' buttfaces!!! this is my first fic here which gets me super pumped and i hope y'all enjoy it bc i sure as hell did. larry gives me the feels, man. i might write smth different soon-ish tho?? so stay tuned if you're into smut w/ and w/o plot bc i'm sure there'll be loads and loads of that. comments and feedback are appreciated so yeah!! stay awesome my fellow pumpkins ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)


End file.
